Television content may come from a cable, satellite, broadcast or other television source, or from an Internet protocol television (IPTV) network, and is typically in a standard-definition (SD) or high-definition (HD) format. The television content source for a particular customer can depend on a preference of the customer, on the location of the customer, and/or the type of network owned by the television service provider. The television service provider can offer the user a variety of different television programs and/or movies. For example, the television service provider can supply users with real-time television programs that are typically available for the users to watch only at a specific date and time. The television service provider can also offer the users on-demand movies that are available for an extended amount of time and that are provided to the users upon request of the on-demand movie.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.